The Planes of Destruction
The Planes of Destruction is the seventh case of City Center, the twenty-second case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background After seeing his home getting blown away, Helena Collins came to the police station, asking for Audrey. Audrey came and talked to Helena and asked the Chief for the night off, in order to help Helena. The Chief sent Audrey and ordered the player and David to go see Robert Sharp and ask him to collect information on this civil war. The team went to see Robert Sharp on Central Avenue and they asked Robert to collect information which he gladly accepted. Robert also told the team the PayBank Tower was going to blown apart by several planes. David decided not to believe this until he witnessed an electroplating factory getting bombed and wrecking the entire 5th Avenue. The team quickly decided to go to 5th Avenue in order to help the survivors. When they got there, Chief Copperstone was already there and assigned the team to do a quick sweeping in 5th Avenue to find if this is a government, anarchist or military attack. Just these weren't enough, two concorde planes flew straight to PayBank Tower and crashed onto it. The impact was so strong that it made some debris to fly from Central Avenue skies to 5th Avenue. The team quickly started to search the scene before another attack came. The player found a severed arm, a burnt document and some bloody glass pieces. Then, David asked the Chief if there were any labs available so they could send the arm to get analyzed. Fortunately, the labs on the police station were still working. The team send the arm to the lab. The lab studies proved there's a murder since the arm was cut off a blade. But, apparantly, the victim was already dead when the arm was cut. The team also found a burnt document and collected ashes off it. The ashes turned out to be from the collapsed PayBank Tower so the team's next stop was there. The player found a cellphone and some debris. After unlocking the phone, the player sent it away for analysis. The phone turned out to be Carl Waylands' and the player learnt that Carl was just released from prison. The player immadiately went to question him, but before that, the tech expert told them that there was a message sent recently to by someone named Jane Waylands to tell him that she was on the lobby of PayBank Tower. The team also questioned Jane about the murder. Later, the team searched under the debris and found a broken wood with blood on it. The player managed to find skin cells on it. Analyzing those, the forensics expert was able tell them the killer has blue eyes. The player also didn't forget to question Robert Sharp about the murder. Having no other leads, the team went back to Fifth Avenue but this time, with a different approach. The team investigated the factory that blew up and found many clues. Some torn papers turned out to be the ID Card of Tyler Springs, who was interrogated right away. The team also found a trash bag there, which is suspicious since the place blowed up and since then, entrance to the ruins was forbidden. The player sifted through the trash and found broken wood pieces. After putting these together, the team saw it was covered with blood so they sent it to the lab. The lab proved it was actually the other half of the wood they found earlier and the murder weapon. Unfortunately, the analysis couldn't find anything incriminating the killer. The Chief then sent the team to investigate the Sewers since any evidence might have drained with rainwater. The team went to investigate the Sewers and found the victim's missing body, a suicide note and a locked chest. The victim was in a very bad condition and the team couldn't tell who it was. So, the team sent the body for an autopsy and an identification. The results proved the victim was Leo Westman, a businessman and he died of blood-loss. The team also dropped the suicide note to the profiler's lab because they needed to learn who wrote it, or was it fake or not. While waiting for the results, the team opened the chest and found a tape recorder. They sent it to the lab. Then, they got both the results for the note and recorder. The suicide note turned out to be fake and written by the killer. The profiler said this note could only be someone who has knowledge in psychology. The tape recorder was full of food recipes and other elderly stuff. But the last recorded message was a woman threating someone to kill them with a wood. This was enough for the team to ask for an identification and the woman who made the threats turned out to be Elizabeth Sharp who was Robert's grandmother. The team also questioned her. Afterwards, the Chief came in a hurry and told everyone to leave the police station. Right on that moment, Robert Sharp came to the station, demanding to talk to the player. After everyone in the station, includings forensic and tech experts, successfully evacuated, the team talked to Robert. Robert told the team they just avoided dying since the police station was going to get bombed. After investigating the tower ruins andd the sewers again, the player learned two suspects' motives for the murder and the last clues to arrest the killer. The killer turned out to Jane Waylands, the victim's business partner. Jane told nothing to the team but she talked in court. She explained how she committed the murder. She then told everyone how she was shocked that the player understood it was a murder. She then revealed her plans. She had the military servers hacked and learnt that a bomb was set under PayBank Tower in order to bring it down. She thought if her empire was coming to an end, then the ones that had caused troubled to it must have been killed. And in her case, it was Leo who did those. She only told that Leo owed her so much. She then continued to tell how she committed the murder. She said she went to see Leo to apologize to him for all she done to him only to kill him with the wood. When he was dead, she tried to cover up the murder and the rest of the story was already found out by the player. David asked her how strong she was in order to kill him. Jane's answer was terrible as much as the murder. She answered "Honey, I work out everyday in order to be strong in my bedroom, at night.". The judge was terrified and explained himself saying that no human being could go this far for money and sentenced her to 40 years in prison with no chance of parole. David was happy they solved this case quickly but the Chief told them he wasn't convinced that Jane committed the murder, she should at least have someone with her. That led the team to question Carl Waylands, Jane's husband, who was released from the prison recently. The team questioned him but he said nothing apart from talking about keys. David believed that these keys had something to do with the murder and they went to searched the collapsed PayBank Tower, the original crime scene. The team quickly sweeped the scene and found some keys with a faded tag on them. The player powdered the tag in order to reveal what was written there and they turned out to be Jane's keys. The player then scanned it for fingerprints and found some good ones. After anaylzing those, the tech expert was sure that Carl was involved in the murder since his fingerprints matched with the fingerprints both on the keys and the murder weapon. He was then arrested, but he said he was grateful having the player arresting him so he even gave the player some disco clothes. The team then decided to check-up on Elizabeth Sharp, and she asked the team for retrieving a diary entry of hers, gone with the flooding. The team just investigated the Sewers and found a pile of clothes belonging to Elizabeth. The player searched through the clothes and found a faded paper, later turning out to be the diary entry Elizabeth was looking for. David couldn't resist reading it and actually learned Elizabeth was saved by the Royal Ranger in the past. The team immediately went to question to her but when they arrived, before Elizabeth couldn't say anything, Robert furiously left the house. Elizabeth asked the team to talk some sense into him. The team caught up with Robert and told him that this behavior of his is hurting his grandmother. Robert said his grandmother tried to stop him from exposing Bradley Lawrence as a traitor of this country and walked away from the team. The team tried to follow him but lost him in a underground station. David, then suggested to go back to the station and collect their things there. Victim *'Leo Westman' (Beaten up with a wood until he died of blood-loss) Murder Weapon *'Smashed Wood' Killer *'Jane Waylands' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in psychology. *This suspect uses Eau Dela. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in psychology. *This suspect uses Eau Dela. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses Eau Dela. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in psychology. Killer's Profile *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has knowledge in psychology. *The killer uses Eau Dela. *The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Fifth Avenue (Clues: Severed Arm, Burnt Document, Glass Pieces) *Analyze Severed Arm (09.00.00) *Question Robert Sharp about the attacks. *Examine Burnt Document (Result: Document Number) *Analyze Document Number (03.00.00) *Examine Document (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes (06.00.00, Unlocks: Collapsed Tower) *Examine Glass Pieces (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (12.00.00, KP: The killer's blood type is A+) *Investigate Collapsed Tower (Clues: Debris, Smashed Cellphone) *Examine Smashed Cellphone (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Analyze Unlocked Cellphone (03.00.00) *Question Jane Waylands about the murder. *Talk to Carl Waylands about his release. *Examine Debris (Result: Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Wood (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample (12.00.00, KP: The killer has blue eyes.) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Electroplating Factory (Clues: Torn Pieces, Trash Bag, Dagger) *Examine Torn Pieces (Result: ID Card) *Question Tyler Springs about the murder. *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Wood Pieces) *Examine Wood Pieces (Result: Broken Wood) *Analyze Broken Wood (15.00.00, Murder Weapon: Smashed Wood) *Examine Dagger (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample (09.00.00) *Investigate Sewers (Prerequisite: All tasks above are done, Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Chest) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Suicide Note) *Analyze Suicide Note (15.00.00, KP: The killer has knowledge in psychology.) *Examine Chest (Result: Open Chest) *Examine Open Chest (Result: Tape Recorder) *Analyze Tape Recorder (03.00.00) *Talk to Elizabeth Sharp about the tape recorder you found down in the sewers. *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, Victim Identified: Leo Westman) *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Talk to Robert Sharp about the military attacks. (Unlocks: Sewers Outlet) *Investigate Sewers Outlet (Clues: Smartphone, Torn Photograph, Empty Bottle) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Tyler's Smartphone) *Analyze Tyler's Smartphone (00.10.00, New Clue: Broken Memory Chip) *Examine Broken Memory Chip (Result: Memory Chip) *Analyze Memory Chip (06.00.00) *Talk to Tyler Springs about the angry messages he sent to the victim. *Examine Torn Photograph (Result: Photo of Victim) *Examine Photo of Victim (Result: Restored Writings) *Analyze Restored Writings (09.00.00) *Interrogate Jane Waylands about the debt the victim owed to her. (Unlocks: Ground Floor) *Analyze Empty Vial (03.00.00, KP: The killer uses Eau Dela.) *Investigate Ground Floor (Clue: Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Briefcase (Result: Threating Letter) *Analyze Threating Letter (15.00.00, KP: The killer is a woman.) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Forgotten Conflict: Part 7 (No stars) |-| Forgotten Conflict: Part 7= *Check-up on Elizabeth Sharp. (Available at start) *Investigate Sewers (Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Diary Entry) *Analyze Diary Entry (06.00.00) *Question Elizabeth Sharp about the Royal Ranger. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Carl Waylands about his wife's arrest. (Available at start) *Investigate Collapsed Tower (Clue: Keys) *Examine Keys (Result: Jane's Keys) *Examine Jane's Keys (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (09.00.00) *Arrest Carl Waylands for the second-degree murder of Leo Westman. (Rewards: MALE: Disco Suit / FEMALE: Disco Dress) *Talk to Robert Sharp. (Prerequisite: All tasks above are done, Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases